De vuelta a casa
by Dichiro
Summary: La víspera de Navidad se convierte en pesadilla cuando Shizuru desaparece, y Natsuki hará lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta a casa con vida.


**Hola, personaaas.**

Les traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta linda pareja. Se podría decir que es un especial de navidad, aunque no es precisamente lo acostumbrado. De todos modos, espero que lo disfruten mucho, fue complicado escribir algunas escenas, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

No olviden decirme qué opinan y ¡felices fiestas a todos! Mucho amor y paz.

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

La víspera de Navidad se volvió un infierno cuando Shizuru desapareció.

Natsuki recibió una llamada de la señora Fujino a las tres de la tarde y salió disparada a la residencia encontrándose con Mai en la puerta, estaba de pie viendo hacia adentro, esperando que alguien le abriera. La nieve caía lento a sus pies, su cabello naranjo ahora era blanco y, a pesar de su abrigo, tiritaba.

— ¡Mai! —dijo quitándose el casco.

La chica tenía una cara de preocupación difícil de ocultar, pero soltó un suspiro al verla ahí. Natsuki se preocupaba tanto por Shizuru que de alguna manera el tenerla cerca le daba la seguridad de que su amiga estaría bien.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí.

—Sus padres me llamaron desesperados.

—A mí también —respondió tomando un barrote del portón principal—. No sabía qué más hacer aparte de venir a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

Antes de que pudiera responder un guardia se acercó corriendo y las dejó pasar. Las demás ya estaban ahí, incluso Nao con quien Shizuru siempre tenía toda clase de disputas, y se veía igual de preocupaba que el resto. Faltó Midori, que según recordaba Nat se encontraba fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo, y Mikoto, quien había decidido ir de visita a su hogar junto a su hermano por estas épocas.

Los señores Fujino las recibieron y sus amigas no perdieron tiempo en acercarse también.

— ¡Natsuki! —dijo la señora de la casa.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos que conmovieron a todos los presentes logrando que los murmullos se apagaran. Su esposo la consolaba pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros, pero su rostro también gritaba desesperación. Se veían más viejos de lo que realmente eran.

— ¿Saben algo de ella?

El hombre negó.

Se extendió el silencio hasta que Natsuki se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿No tienen alguna idea de dónde podría estar?

Todos en la habitación eran conscientes de la extraña relación que mantenían Shizuru y Natsuki, a pesar de que ellas dijeran no tener lazos amorosos, estaba claro que algo había entre ellas dos.

La señora parecía incapaz de hablar de modo que el padre de Shizuru le pidió que tomara asiento, ella obedeció sin levantar la vista de sus manos que no dejaban de temblar. De todos, era la más conmocionada.

Invitó a las chicas a su estudio, todavía no había hablado con ninguna y le pareció una buena oportunidad para poner a todas al corriente de los hechos.

—Cuida a la señora, por favor.

—Sí señor —respondió la criada.

Natsuki giró para ver como la muchacha acariciaba el hombro de Viola que subía y bajaba con violencia. Estaba llorando.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la dura imagen de una madre preocupada por su hija. Era difícil pensar en la llamada recibida unos minutos antes, en la voz temblorosa y la respiración agitada. Fue la primer persona con la que hablaron, pero su casa era la más lejana, por ello fue la última en llegar.

Nadie tomó asiento dentro del despacho, no querían perder más tiempo y enseguida comenzó a relatarles las cosas tal como habían sucedido, o al menos lo poco que él sabía al respecto y la razón por la que estaban tan preocupados.

—Shizuru salió esta mañana para hacer las compras. Podríamos haber mandado al ama de llaves, pero esa niña es tan terca —comentó dando un largo suspiro—. Eso fue hace seis horas y no sabemos dónde está, no contesta el maldito teléfono y al parecer ninguna de ustedes la ha visto hoy —concluyó.

— ¿Por qué la dejaron ir sola? —preguntó Natsuki molesta.

El hombre la miró y endureció el gesto antes de responder.

— ¿Crees que dejaría ir a mi única hija sola a algún lugar? La acompañaban dos guardias y una sirvienta ¡Y ninguno pudo ver nada! —gritó dando un golpe en el escritorio.

—Tranquilo, señor Sato, seguro que aparecerá pronto —intervino Yukino tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Ya llamaron a la policía?

—Sí, Natsuki, lo hicimos, pero no pueden hacer nada hasta que no hayan pasado setenta y dos horas.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡En ese tiempo podría ocurrir una desgracia!

Nao le dio un codazo a la rubia intuyendo por la expresión que había puesto el padre de Shizuru que hablar de malos desenlaces sólo empeoraría la situación. Pareció captarlo y se calló.

—Hay que ir de nuevo. Nosotras nos ocuparemos de eso, señor Sato, no se preocupe —dijo Yukino.

Salieron juntas de la casa dejando que los padres se reconfortaran mutuamente. No había nada que pudieran hacer por ellos ahí, pero de todos modos, Nao y Mai se quedaron para avisar en caso de que la chica apareciera.

Natsuki montó en su motocicleta, al no poder llevar a ambas decidieron irse en un taxi. Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, entrando con rapidez a poner la denuncia, pero tal como les dijo el padre de Shizuru, la policía no podía hacer nada antes de las setenta y dos horas que dictaba el reglamento.

— ¡Esto no puede ser!

—Haruka…

Yukino trataba de que no complicara las cosas.

— ¿Están seguras de que se perdió? —Preguntó el oficial—. ¿No se iría a algún lado con un novio o algo? Es muy típico de las muchachas de su edad.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Explotó Natsuki—. Ella no es así. Sus padres no saben dónde está, su sirvienta y sus guardaespaldas tampoco tienen idea e iban con ella, ¿cómo puede ser posible que nadie sepa nada?

El oficial se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro compadeciéndose de la situación.

—Mira niña, yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Consigue una prueba de que ella desapareció, algún testigo, una prenda, lo que sea… Sólo así podremos iniciar antes la investigación.

Salieron de ahí derrotadas. Natsuki parecía furiosa con el mundo y dio un puñetazo a un poste cercano logrando que parte de la nieve ahí alojada cayera sobre sus hombros.

Yukino y Haruka no eran muy cercanas a ella por lo que no supieron bien qué hacer para tranquilizarla, sin contar que el humor de la rubia no era muy diferente, pateó con fuerza una piedra que aterrizó en la acera contraria.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó con rabia.

—Iré a buscarla yo misma.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó Yukino. No quería ser aguafiestas, pero tenían que ver la realidad—. Ya oíste a su padre, nadie vio nada. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

— ¿Y qué otra cosa se supone que haga? ¿Me quedo aquí esperando que a Shizuru le pueda pasar algo?

Comenzó a caminar alrededor, estaba frustrada y se sentía impotente por lo que el enojo iba en aumento y no dudaría en desquitarse con la primera persona que quisiera enfrentarla.

—Yo sólo decía que…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki en esto. Si nosotras no hacemos algo nadie lo hará, Yukino.

— ¿Y qué quieren hacer?

Natsuki sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, ya había seguido las huellas de otras personas antes por lo que tenía una noción de cómo hacerlo, especialmente si esta vez se trataba de alguien tan importante como Shizuru Fujino.

—Vamos a interrogar a los trabajadores del lugar al que fue a comprar y ya después decidiremos qué pista seguir.

 _Si es que encontramos alguna_. Pensó.

En la casa de los Fujino Mai trataba, inútilmente, de tranquilizar a los padres. La señora no dejaba de llorar y el señor Sato caminaba alrededor del salón sin parar murmurando algo entre dientes, esperando ambos alguna señal de vida de su hija.

No entendía cómo era posible que sucediera algo así, Shizuru siempre era una persona muy responsable y cuidadosa, era imposible que se hubiera marchado por su cuenta, pero la posibilidad de que alguien consiguiera pasar sus defensas tampoco le entraba en la cabeza.

Le entregó un té a la madre y se tomó uno ella también. Los nervios estaban matándola, no dejaba de pedir al cielo que Natsuki lograra encontrar la forma de traerla de vuelta, porque si alguien tenía una mínima posibilidad de dar con Shizuru era ella. Quién sabe, tal vez le ponía un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no descansaría hasta saber que estaba bien.

Nao seguía viendo por la ventana y se acercó a ella dejando el té de lado por un momento.

— ¿Crees que ella de verdad esté bien? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya sabes cómo es Shizuru, no se rinde fácilmente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Debería tener más confianza en ella, pero…

La puerta la distrajo. Las chicas venían llegando y Natsuki parecía muy enojada, la vio tumbarse en uno de los sillones sin cruzar palabra con nadie.

Los padres esperaban noticias, algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor, pero Haruka desvió la vista y Yukino negó levemente con la cabeza. No habían sido capaces de encontrar nada.

Mai se sentó junto a Natsuki apoyando su mano en la pierna de ésta. La vio bajar la cabeza, tenía la mandíbula apretada y no dejaba de mover la pierna con nerviosismo.

—Ella va a estar bien —susurró.

—Lo sé.

—Señor —interrumpió una sirvienta acercándose—. El cartero dejó esto.

Llevaba una caja no muy grande en las manos. Sato la observó como si se hubiera vuelto loca, en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era la correspondencia.

—Déjala sobre la mesa, y no quiero otra interrupción a menos de que sea de vida o muerte. O que se trate de Shizuru.

La sirvienta asintió y dejó el paquete donde se lo indicaron. Nao la siguió.

Haruka caminaba de un lado a otro al igual que el señor Sato, y Yukino seguía al lado de la señora dándole apoyo. Era como si todos los sonidos fueran amplificados, las manecillas del reloj retumbaban en sus oídos con fuerza, las pisadas de todos los presentes, alguien tosiendo en algún lugar de la casa, su zapato golpeando la madera por su nerviosismo.

—Ya no puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada —dijo Natsuki poniéndose en pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mai siguiéndola.

—No lo sé, pero estar allá afuera es mejor que estar aquí sin hacer nada. Sin saber nada.

Nao salió de la cocina con el rostro pálido. Se veía tan asustada que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Natsuki se acercó enseguida con Mai siguiéndole los pasos.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

Abrió la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo sin conseguirlo. Parecía pérdida, pero se recompuso y negó con la cabeza.

—La caja… Tenía esto —dijo entregando un CD.

Natsuki estaba por tomarlo cuando el padre se lo quitó.

—Tráeme la laptop —gritó a un sirviente.

El chico asintió y salió corriendo por ella.

Para cuando volvió todos estaban reunidos en torno a la encimera donde fue dejado el computador. Al meter el CD, se abrió un vídeo sin nombre, la primera imagen era de un hombre, tenía pasamontañas por lo que no se le veía el rostro, sus ojos eran de un intenso azul y su cuerpo esbelto, llevaba una camisa de cuello y manga larga color negro con guantes del mismo color.

—Se estarán preguntando qué es esto, pero creo que está más que claro —dijo directo a la cámara—. No andaremos con rodeos, queremos dinero y tenemos algo por lo que estarán dispuestos a pagarnos.

No se veía su rostro, pero se podía notar a través de la tela una sonrisa.

La cámara cambió enfocando a otra persona. Esta vez, todos contuvieron la respiración al verla. Estaba atada de manos, sentada sobre el piso con las piernas flexionadas y los ojos vendados, los pies descalzos, una mancha de sangre empapaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro y llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido esa mañana, una falda marrón con una blusa blanca que ahora estaba llena de tierra y algunas gotas de sangre. Sólo faltaba su gabardina.

—Shizuru —susurró su padre sin poder creer lo que veía.

La señora Viola gritó y terminó desmayada en el suelo. Yukino se agachó a ayudarla junto con Mai y Haruka, los demás no pudieron hacer nada, estaban pendientes de la pantalla donde Shizuru levantaba la cabeza para oír mejor las voces que llegaban hasta ella. Se oían murmullos de fondo, sin embargo, no se entendía lo que decían. Un hombre también con pasamontañas entró a cuadro y le dio una bofetada, pero ella no dijo nada, tenía la cabeza caída y parecía algo ida. Tanto Natsuki como el padre apretaron los puños.

La cámara volvió al primer hombre.

—Tienen que entregarnos un millón de dólares antes de las doce del mediodía de mañana en la fuente de Neptuno, hay un bote de basura amarillo, lo dejarán ahí, y para mostrarles que no estamos jugando les enviamos un pequeño obsequio con el vídeo, seguro que ya lo habrán visto.

Ninguno supo de qué hablaba, así que Haruka fue a traer la caja. Nao se mordía el labio, intranquila, no le gustaba la idea de que vieran lo mismo que ella, especialmente Natsuki. Suerte que su madre seguía inconsciente en el sillón.

—No quiero nada de policías. Los estamos vigilando y si llaman a alguien lo sabremos —advirtió.

El vídeo terminó y Haruka volvió con la caja, la expresión de terror peor que la de Nao, las manos le temblaban y lágrimas bañaban su rostro. No parecía la misma de siempre, la situación acababa se sobrepasarla.

Yukino se acercó corriendo para abrazar sus hombros y Sato le arrebató la caja. La dejó caer apenas abrirla y un dedo rodó por la alfombra provocando que todos se quedaran callados.

Natsuki soltó un gemido y se dobló hacia el frente sosteniéndose de una silla. El padre no tuvo una reacción muy diferente.

—Santo cielo —pronunció y comenzó a llorar.

Fue una vista extraña. En todo el tiempo que tenían de conocer a Shizuru, su padre siempre tuvo una actitud inquebrantable, todos estaban seguros de que la chica había heredado su carácter de él.

—Nat…

Ella no respondió, tomó la caja y metió las cosas ahí, temblando al momento de tomar el dedo. Le gustaría que fuera falso, pero sabía que era suyo, conocía bien sus manos, todavía llevaba puesto el anillo que le regaló, uno que ambas eligieron llevar en el meñique.

Nadie dijo nada más. El padre estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer algo al respecto. Así que salió de ahí con todo y montó su motocicleta sin molestarse en usar el casco, el cabello se le puso blanco y húmedo, pero no le importó.

Subió la velocidad a tope y llegó a un bar, agitada, con el corazón en la garganta. Se negaba a llorar, eso sería darla por pérdida y no planeaba resignarse, era momento de tomar las riendas de la situación.

Buscó con la mirada a la persona que esperaba ver y lo encontró sentando en un rincón, bebiendo un trago. Se sentó frente a él quien dio un respingo del susto.

— ¿Natsuki? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No tenemos asuntos…

— ¡Cállate! —Susurró con fuerza—. Hay alguien a quien debo encontrar y por tu bien, espero que sea hoy mismo.

Él alzó la ceja y apartó su bebida cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, se inclinó más cerca de ella.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

—La hija de los Fujino fue secuestrada y necesito que averigües dónde está.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó haciendo alusión a la caja.

—Es lo único que tengo con respecto a su paradero. Te contaré toda la historia y espero noticias pronto.

Sakomizu asintió y escuchó todos los hechos con atención mientras ella trataba de no omitir ningún detalle sabiendo que hasta lo más pequeño podría resultar útil. Le entregó las cosas que habían enviado los secuestradores y él prometió darle resultados cuanto antes, sólo entonces fue capaz de salir del bar.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, la nieve caía con más fuerza y las ráfagas de viento helaban los huesos, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Subió a la motocicleta dispuesta a buscar por cada calle hasta encontrarla, resbaló varias veces en el pavimento congelado sin llegar a caer.

Mai la llamó y contestó sin desviar la vista del camino, no quería detenerse ahora, sentía que estar quieta era perder tiempo valioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quería saber dónde estás, estaba preocupada.

—Yo estoy bien, deberías estar al pendiente de cualquier noticia de Shizuru.

— ¡Lo estoy! —se quejó ella—. Pero no quiero que empeores las cosas haciéndote daño y dándonos otra cosa de qué preocuparnos.

—Imagino que el señor Fujino está preparando el dinero —comentó cambiando de tema.

—Sí, no deja de hacer llamadas al banco y no sé a quién más.

—Mantenme informada ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, cuídate mucho, Natsuki.

Colgó.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, ya había recorrido tantos lugares que no sabía dónde más buscar. Por lo que recordaba del vídeo, parecían tenerla en alguna bodega, había tubos detrás y paredes sucias, los sonidos que creyó haber escuchado en el fondo, podía tratarse de algún lugar en las inmediaciones del puerto. No estaba segura de ello, pero tampoco perdía nada intentando.

Para cuando recibió la llamada de Sakomizu iba a ser la media noche. Ya no veía mucho sin las luces de la motocicleta y era poco probable que encontrara a Shizuru así, sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Irse a casa?

— ¿Tienes algo?

—En realidad sí. Me metí en las cámaras de la ciudad y encontré el automóvil que se llevó a tu chica, lo rastree hasta los muelles, no son muy discretos, me sorprende que nadie les haya dado pistas.

—Sólo dime dónde es.

—Claro, y también te haré una advertencia.

Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos con las nuevas noticias y entendió muchas cosas. Tenía que llamar a casa de Shizuru cuanto antes, lo único difícil era saber a quién avisar primero.

Nao contestó su teléfono al instante. La madre de Shizuru acababa de despertar y nadie le quiso comunicar de la sorpresa que los secuestradores dejaron para no empeorar sus nervios ya de por sí muy alterados.

— ¿Que sucede, Nat?

Mai prestó atención y vio algo extraño en la expresión de Nao que le hizo levantarse de donde estaba e ir a su lado. La llamada no tardó mucho rato en cortar y comunicó a Mai lo que había averiguado. Necesitaba hablar con el señor Sato.

El hombre estaba en su despacho con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, no le gustaba la idea de molestarlo ahora, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tocó la puerta haciéndolo levantar la vista.

—Pasa, Nao. ¿Hay nuevas noticias?

—Sí que las hay señor.

Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más escuchara.

—Uno de los guardias que mandó con Shizuru los traicionó. Él fue quien la entregó a los secuestradores.

El rostro del hombre estaba rojo de ira, pero se contuvo, sabía que si decía algo antes de atrapar al culpable podría arruinarlo todo.

— ¿Kenko?

—Asashi —le respondió Nao.

Sato salió de ahí con ellas detrás de sus pasos. Hizo lo que pudo por no llamar la atención del susodicho, ni siquiera lo vio venir, cuando menos lo esperó otros guardias lo tenían sujeto en el suelo con las manos tras la espalda. Giró el rostro tratando de ver a quienes lo sostenían.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa!?

Yuriko y Haruka habían llevado a la señora Viola a la habitación, evitando así que viera la escena y tratando de hacerla tomar un descanso.

— ¿Por qué te llevaste a mi hija? ¡Confiamos en ti!

Dejó de luchar tal vez entendiendo que no tenía caso negar algo que ya sabían. Soltó una risa y miró directamente al señor de la casa.

—Porque pagarían bien —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Ahora seguramente no recibiré nada. Eso de verdad es una patada en el trasero.

—Tú maldito hijo de…

Trató de golpearlo, pero otro de sus guardias se lo impidió y las chicas se pararon frente a él. Lo necesitaban todavía, podría decirles quiénes eran sus cómplices.

—Basta, ahora podemos llamar a la policía —sugirió Mai.

—Y yo tengo la dirección en dónde tienen a su hija —dijo Nao.

El padre se aceleró tomándola del cuello. Estaba demasiado alterado con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Tú la tienes? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

Nao trató de quitárselo de encima y Mai la ayudó. Él estaba perdiendo la noción de la realidad, de lo que de verdad tenía importancia en esos momentos, pero no podían reprochárselo, la situación era delicada, especialmente para los padres de Shizuru.

—No lo sabía, Natsuki me llamó y me lo dijo.

—Perdemos tiempo con esto señor Sato —dijo Mai—. Hay que llamar a la policía y decirles. Estoy segura de que Natsuki querrá ir allá cuanto antes y va a necesitar ayuda.

Sólo entonces la soltó.

Mai no estaba equivocada, Natsuki llegó en poco tiempo al lugar indicado y bajó de su motocicleta dejando sus huellas en la nieve. Sacó dos pistolas de sus botas asegurándose de que estuvieran cargadas, lo más probable es que fuera a necesitarlas.

Caminó de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para asomarse por una ventila rota. Había unos cuantos hombres, eran cuatro y uno en el techo, luego la vio a ella, estaba en un rincón acostada en el suelo, temblando. No le gustó la mirada que el más grande le dirigía, era como si quisiera comérsela con los ojos. Decidió que a ese le partiría la nariz a puño limpio.

Recorrió el perímetro buscando por dónde entrar. Había una escalera de incendios que decidió aprovechar, guardó las armas en su cinturón para poder subir. Estaba resbaloso, tenía que pisar con mucho cuidado para no caer, por suerte al ser navidad el ruido de los cohetes enmascaraba el ruido de sus pisadas y el bamboleo de los barrotes.

Pronto se encontraba en la azotea donde se agazapó detrás de una pila de bloques viendo al tipo ir y venir, cuidando.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta corrió a él tomando con fuerza su garganta con el brazo mientras lo apretaba con el otro intentando quitarle el oxígeno. El hombre trató de quitársela de encima, pero lo tenía aferrado con fuerza, hubo un breve forcejeo hasta que el sujeto quedó inconsciente.

Suspiró. Ahora tenía que ver cómo entrar dentro. Caminó un rato alrededor sopesando las opciones, había todavía cuatro personas más dentro, un tragaluz sin vidrio y ella tenía dos armas con silenciador y un sólo cartucho de repuesto. No había muchas opciones.

Decidió bajar de nuevo, no era una buena idea comenzar a disparar desde ahí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que disparar fuera la mejor opción.

Entró a través de la ventila rota arrastrando su cuerpo por la abertura, en un lugar amplio con poca gente no era tan difícil pasar desapercibida, esconderse detrás de las máquinas y pasar entre ellas. Podía sentir su corazón acelerado, no por el peligro que la situación implicaba para ella sino por Shizuru, tenía miedo de que algo más pudiera ocurrirle.

Aferró las armas a su cuerpo y echó un vistazo, tres de los hombres se habían reunido a hablar y el cuarto vigilaba por la puerta del frente con una escopeta en mano. Todos portaban armas.

De alguna forma logró acercarse más, estaba a unos pasos de Shizuru, pero ya no había otra cosa con que cubrirse, tendría que exponerse. Gateó hasta donde estaba y comenzó a jalar su cuerpo un poco, quería lograr llevarla hasta donde ella estaba, pero al no saber qué estaba pasando la chica dio una patada con fuerza golpeando su barbilla. Volvió con rapidez a su escondite.

 _Mierda_. Pensó.

Lo intentó una vez más, esta vez atrayéndola con fuerza hasta lograr cubrirla.

— ¡Oye tú!

La habían visto.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar. Las balas traspasaron el lugar donde estaba escondida rozando su hombro y comenzó a disparar también ignorando el dolor de la herida. Trató de no darles tregua, en cuanto se detuviera sabía que iban a acabarla. Escapar sería difícil con Shizuru en ese estado.

Asomó el rostro por encima de la máquina y una bala le silbó en el oído así que volvió a agacharse. Escuchó los pasos acercarse, disparó, creyó herir a uno, podrían haber sido dos, no estaba muy segura, pero escuchó gritos entre ellos. Lo próximo que supo fue que tenía a uno de ellos frente a ella, al querer enfrentarlo otro la golpeó por la espalda tirándola al suelo. Perdió las armas cuando uno le aplastó la mano.

— ¿Natsuki?

La voz de Shizuru la distrajo y recibió una patada en el rostro que la hizo girar y sacó sangre de su ceja, quedó boca arriba con tres armas apuntando en su dirección.

—Aquí estoy —dijo acariciando su rostro con una mano sin perder de vista a sus agresores—. Vine por ti.

El mismo del vídeo, el que hizo todas las advertencias, se burló quitando el seguro de la pistola.

—Sé bien quién eres niña. Llevamos meses de investigación, tu relación con Shizuru Fujino es tan obvia que da risa.

—Bien, entonces sabrán que yo haré cualquier cosa por ella, jamás pondría su vida en riesgo —dijo con una sonrisa limpiando la sangre de su labio.

La puerta estalló asustando a esos hombres que giraron apuntando sus armas en dirección a los recién llegados.

— ¡Tiren las armas! ¡Todos al suelo!

Hubo tiroteos, Natsuki rodó tapando a Shizuru con su cuerpo mientras las personas que la tenían cautiva caían muertos frente a sus pies. Cerró los ojos. Fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de racionar las cosas cuando ya tenía a los policías rodeándola, ayudando a que se levantara.

—Vamos, ya pasó. Salgamos de aquí.

Levantaron a Shizuru quitándole el paño de los ojos. Ahora que podía verla de cerca notó la venda en su mano izquierda donde faltaba el meñique y se mordió el labio soltando algunas lágrimas. Ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo tanta fuerza, dolía saber que no pudo evitarle el daño.

La desataron, estaba mareada por lo que tuvieron que llevarla cargando a la ambulancia que los esperaba afuera. Las sirenas sonaban con fuerza rompiendo el ambiente festivo de la temporada. Las luces azules y rojas inundaban el lugar.

—Señorita, tenemos que atender sus heridas.

No dejó que la tocaran, fue directo a donde atendían a Shizuru, necesitaba estar con ella. Se sentó a su lado en la ambulancia y tomó su mano dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Hey.

—Viniste por mí —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Me ofende que lo dudes.

La enfermera a su lado terminaba de poner la venda en su mano para seguir con la herida de su cabeza, pero lo impidió.

— ¿Nos dejas un segundo?

—Shizuru, no, tienen que atenderte. Hazlo por mí.

Fue imposible negarse si se lo pedía con esa expresión. Dejó que la atendieran, estaba cansada, sus párpados se cerraban y se apoyó en su hombro. Ahora que se sentía tranquila, dormir le fue sencillo.

Sus padres lloraron de alegría al verla entrar por la puerta con ayuda de Natsuki, cojeaba, pero estaba viva y corrieron a abrazarla. Sus amigas les dieron algo de espacio, aunque eso no impidió que también tuvieran el rostro bañado en lágrimas al tenerla por fin ahí, tan cerca.

La señora Viola se alejó unos pasos para dar un abrazo a otra persona que también lo merecía. Natsuki no lo vio venir, se quedó estática un rato sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias.

Shizuru se recuperó rápido, siempre fue una mujer fuerte y tener el apoyo de todas sus amigas, su familia y Natsuki, la ayudó a dejar de tener pesadillas por las noches.

Estaba molesta consigo misma por dejarse sorprender de esa manera. Se supone que ella era una persona fuerte, independiente y capaz, pero no pudo demostrarlo cuando su guardia la atacó por la espalda con un fierro dejándola inconsciente. No pudo hacer nada para que no la drogaran y cortaran su meñique. Había sido la víctima y consiguió preocupar a todos sus conocidos.

—Hey —saludó Nat entrando al salón de la casa.

Shizuru le sonrió invitándola a sentarse con ella. Estaba con las piernas flexionadas y una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros acercándola a sí.

—Mejor ahora que estás aquí.

—Shizuru, yo…

—No es tu culpa, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ni siquiera estabas ahí —dijo anticipándose a lo que diría.

—No debí confiarme, se supone que es mi deber cuidarte.

—No es tu deber —respondió tomándole las mejillas—. Pero lo haces muy bien.

Besó sus labios con suavidad tratando de desviar su atención del asunto y funcionó. Natsuki tomó sus caderas con delicadeza como si temiera romperla. Al separarse tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no estaba acostumbrada todavía a las muestras de afecto tan espontáneas, especialmente en casa de sus padres, aunque a estos pareciera ya no molestarles lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer. No como antes que no podían ni ir de la mano sin recibir miradas acusadoras.

—Tampoco es culpa tuya, te tomaron desprevenida.

—Lo sé.

—Pero aun así te culpas.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Me conoces bien.

—Lo hago, por eso sé que si hubieras tenido una mínima oportunidad no habrían podido contigo, Shizuru, eres una mujer asombrosa.

Besó su mejilla y se apoyó en su brazo viendo la nieve caer a través de la ventana.

—Feliz navidad.

—Eso fue hace días —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de la fecha. Podemos fingir que es hoy.

—Eso es hacer trampa —dijo con tono burlón—. Pero supongo que se puede hacer.

Una sonrisa inundó sus labios y besó su cabello. La sensación de tenerla a su lado le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero no era necesario decirlo, su silencio hablaba por ella. ¿Por qué debería explicar el brillo en sus ojos cuando estaban juntas? Shizuru la conocía, podría leer por su cuenta todas sus demostraciones de amor. Y principalmente, nunca dejaría que algo le sucediera de nuevo.


End file.
